Beyblade Funniest Moments
by Phoenix's Echo
Summary: A collection of short stories containing funny situations with the Beyblade Metal Fight characters. Hikaru goes through Ryo's paperwork, Gingka and Masamune are itching to visit a new burger shop, and Yu goes sleepwalking.
1. Paperwork

AN: Originally I wrote these stories to entertain my brothers and that was quite some time ago. I am a much better writer now and I know that this is not perfect in any way, but my brothers certainly enjoyed them so I hope these stories might at least make you smile.

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never own Beyblade, I only own my ideas.

Summary- Hikaru takes over Ryo's paper work for the day...

"Ha, better get started," Hikaru sighed as she stared at the towering piles of paper on Ryo's desk. "He does need the break though; he's been working overtime so he's been exhausted."

She started by sorting out the papers by importance, "bill, bill, bill, check, bill, check," bills in one pile, checks in another. "Food supply, ten pounds of oats, one hundred hay bales, five crates of apples, wait, food supply? Since when does Ryo order enough food for a horse?" Hikaru looked over the papers to see if she had been mistaken, but sure enough, plain as day; the letters still said the same thing.

"Ok then, failed law suit, failed law suit, failed law suit, seventy cans of red, white, and brown paint, roof panels, 2 by 6 boards, 10 by 16 boards, ok what is going on here?" Hikaru put her hands on her hips in frustration, just then Madoka called. Madoka, Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Yu all appeared on the large screen.

"Hey Madoka, how's everything going over there?" Hikaru asked, relieved for the distraction.

"Everything's great! We just thought we'd see how things are in Japan," Madoka replied.

"Yah! We wanted to make sure the burger houses are still there when we return!" Masamune announced loudly.

"What is up with you and burgers lately, Masamoomoo? I mean really how many burgers can one eat?" Yu had only to wait a second for a reply.

"Lets see! You up to it, Gingka?" Masamune asked turning to the Pegasus blader.

"Always! Race you there!" Gingka agreed before jumping to his feet.

"Hey hold on a minute! Where do you think you're going," Madoka intervened turning to face the two who were already half way to the door.

"Where do you think Madoka? To the burger shop of course!" Gingka happily said. "Gingka, you do know there are no burger shops within a twenty mile radius? We're out in the middle of nowhere!" Madoka explained, annoyed.

"Oh, I knew that," Gingka smiled sheepishly before sitting down once more, Masamune was already out the door.

"Anyways how are things?" Madoka switched the subject.

"Besides form a twenty minute swim through paper to get to the door, good," Hikaru stepped aside so the others could see the mound of paper.

"I thought the paper work was Ryo's job," Tsubasa reminded.

"It's his day off so I thought I'd lighten his load," Hikaru explained, "though it has been quite an adventure."

"Trust me, get out of there as soon as possible, I tried it once and my head almost exploded. You'll find everything in there," Tsubasa advised.

"You can say that again, anyways I got to get going now, I'll see you guys later," Hikaru waved.

"See you Hikaru," Madoka then cut the connection.

Hikaru turned around and noticed the closet was bulging slightly. She stood up and reached her hand out to grab the door knob. She turned the metal piece and was greeted by a shower of white and black.

"Ah!" Hikaru shouted in surprise as paper covered her from head to toe. Ryo rushed into the office, paper spilling out of the room as he threw open the door.

"I knew I should have taken care of the earlier," Ryo mumbled, "Hikaru?"

Hikaru popped out of a pile of paper by the closet with a look of surprise on her face.

"What are you doing?" Ryo walked over to help Hikaru to her feet.

"Director-"

"No call me the 'The Imorta-" This time Ryo was cut off by Hikaru.

"I get it, director."

"So what are you doing?" Ryo asked again, repeating his question.

"I was trying to do your paper work for you since it was your day off. Wait, why are you here?" Hikaru stared at Ryo as if he was crazy.

"My question is why are you here Hikaru? It's not my day off, it's yours," Ryo pointed out, "it's Saturday not Friday."

Hikaru's eyes widened in realization, "I completely forgot!"

"It's alright Hikaru, everyone makes a mistake or two once in a while," Ryo put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder to comfort her. "Besides, I haven't seen my office this clean in a while now," he motioned to the rest of the room.

Hikaru looked around, "But it's a mess."

"Exactly, that's what I said! It's the messiest I've ever seen my office! And I like it!" Ryo announced proudly. Hikaru gave him another look that said 'you are really messed up'.

"I have one question myself director," Hikaru started.

"What's that?"

"Why are so many of the bills for a barn yard?" Hikaru asked.

"Why? Because I won a barn! Animals and everything!" Ryo threw his arms in the air in triumph."Sir, your package has arrived," a person announced at the door. "Great! I'll be down in a second! Come see for yourself, Hikaru," Ryo offered. The two headed down the long flight of stairs to the main floor. At the door was a brown package.

"It fits in there?" Ryo stared at the box as if it were an alien.

"Open it director," said Hikaru.

Ryo leaned down and opened the box, and suddenly Hikaru and Ryo found themselves squished against the wall by a rubbery substance.

"Director, what exactly did they say when you won a barn?" Hikaru asked, voice muffled by the inflated package.

"They said 'you have won a free barnyard adventure, bounce your way through a zoo!'" Ryo re-enacted with a goofy voice.

"They were taking about a bouncy castle director! Haven't you ever heard the commercial? The one that says bounce your way through a zoo with an even bouncier castle," Hikaru demanded, annoyed.

"Oh, I guess all that feed was for nothing then..." Ryo sighed. "I'll need a plane."

"What for, director?"

"To get away from all that paper work!"

"I am going to take Tsubasa's advice and step away from this before I get caught up in it," Hikaru started, as soon as someone deflated this thing that was.

"What was that Hikaru? Of course you can do all the paper work, thanks for volunteering!" Ryo misunderstood.

"Just great," Hikaru mumbled.


	2. A New Burger Shop

AN: Once again, these stories were written a long time ago.

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not own Beyblade, only my ideas.

Summary- A new burger shop is opening up and Gingka and Masamune can't wait...

"Oh I'm so excited!" Gingka squealed.

"Not as excited as I am! As the number one blader I'm automatically more excited," Masamune challenged crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"What?" Gingka turned sharply to look at Masamune.

"Settle down boys, the shop doesn't open to tomorrow. I suggest we all get a good night's sleep so we can all get a fresh start in the morning," Madoka said closing her computer.

"Ok Madoka," Gingka agreed, "good night."

"Good night. It's time for you to hit the hay too Yu." Madoka turned her focus to the corner of the room where a pair of small feet was poking out from behind the curtains.

"Aww," Yu sighed.

"Come on Yu," Tsubasa gestured, "I almost forgot you were there."

"Oh come on, you knew I was there?" Yu moaned.

"You breathe too loud," Tsubasa shrugged before ushering Yu to their room where they were staying until the next tournament started. Gingka and Masamune shared a room and Tsubasa and Yu shared one, Madoka got one to herself.

In Gingka and Masamune's room neither one could sleep.

"Gingka, are you awake?" Masamune turned his head to the left to face Gingka's bed.

"Yeah, are you?" Gingka asked stupidly.

"Yeah, can't sleep," Masamue mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes

"Me neither," Gingka agreed staring at the ceiling, "I just can't wait."

"I wonder what will be there," Masamune wondered out loud.

"Maybe triple decor burgers and quadruple decor burgers with a side of crispy fries. Maybe extra loaded burgers and spicy burgers, vegetable burgers and beef burgers, chicken burgers, or cheese burgers," Gingka sighed at the thought of being surrounded by every type of burger in the world.

"You got to stop it Gingka, you're making me hungry," Masamune complained, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to go in early now would it?"

"I guess you're right," Gingka agreed.

With that the two quietly got dressed and snuck out of the hotel room. The streets were pitch black; it was quiet except for the crash of a garbage can falling over. Masamune and Gingka jumped at the sound.

"Maybe we should just stay awake all night and get there just a little early."

"And miss our chance?" Gingka challenged, "no way. Come on, lets get moving."

The two reached the building after a few minutes of walking, Masamune and Gingka looked around quickly, they thought they had heard footsteps behind them but no one was there.

"Ok this is getting a little spooky," Gingka admitted.

"A little? Just a little?" Masamune said worriedly,

"Maybe we should turn back," Gingka and Masamune slowly crept away from the shop but they ran into a large black object, the two slowly looked up to the faceless man.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gingka and Masamune shouted. They raced down the deserted streets, through the hotel door, up the stairs, through their room door, and huddled underneath their covers.

"I'm not going out there again," Masamune whined.

"Me neither!"

The next morning Madoka knocked on Gingka and Masamune's door.

"It's back!" Gingka shouted.

"It's going to eat us alive!" Masamune howled.

"No silly, it's me," Madoka laughed, opening the door.

Gingka and Masamune hesitantly peeked out from under their covers.

"We knew that," Gingka said ashamed.

"Ok course you did," Madoka began, "now come on, it's time to get up."

Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yu, and Madoka, after getting changed, meet up in the lobby.

"You won't believe what happened last night!" Masamune blurted out.

"It was tall," Gingka began.

"It didn't have a face!"

"It had pointy teeth and..."

"If you couldn't see its face how did you know it had pointy teeth?" Tsubasa asked, knowing it was common sense.

"I don't know, it's an educated guess," Masamune argued as he and Gingka continued their story.

"You know the shop's open now right?" Madoka clarified, wondering if the two would still go.

"No way! I'm not going down there again," Masamune proclaimed crossing his arms.

"That makes two of us," Gingka agreed.

Madoka, Tsubasa, and Yu burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Masamune demanded, finding no humour in his story.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all," Madoka laughed.

"If you don't count us being the creep you saw," Yu was rolling on the ground with laughter. Gingka and Masamune stood shocked for a few seconds before their faces turned red and they blew into the famous spaz they're known so well for.


	3. Sleepwalking

AN: Thank you so much to Mawazo for reviewing, it makes me glad to know you enjoyed the last two one shots! Thank you so much to Guest as well! Their faces definitely would have been hilarious to see!

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not own Beyblade, only my ideas.

Summary: Yu goes sleepwalking, and we all know what this junk food addicted kid would do in his dreams...

"So hungry," Yu moaned from Madoka's couch in the basement. "Must get ice cream." Of course he was still asleep but a growing boy is never full.

The group wanted to get up early in the morning to be able to reach the next day's tournament and no one wanted to leave another behind. Again. Masamune was sprawled on the ground and since he couldn't hold still while sleeping, his sleeping bag was on the other side of the room. Madoka had fallen asleep fixing a bey, Gingka was snoring loudly on another couch, while Tsubasa slept silently on the ground in his sleeping bag. Eagle was sleeping in a tree outside of the B-Pit since he wasn't allowed inside.

Standing up, Yu walked through a door behind the couch and opened the freezer door. In Yu's dream it seemed as if it were empty. A disappointed look came over his sleeping face.

"Awwwww. No ice cream?" Yu pouted. "Oh well, the sun's shining and the ice cream shop has got to be open!"

Staggering over to the stairs that lead to the main floor, Yu opened the entrance to the B-Pit.

Suddenly a loud alarm sounded, even more surprisingly it didn't wake Yu, Masamune, or Gingka. But the alarm did wake up Madoka and Tsubasa.

"What's that?" Tsubasa asked, fully aware it was most likely a bad sign.

"It's the B-Pit's alarm!" Madoka exclaimed, now fully awake. The two jumped to their feet and raced up stairs, Tsubasa set Earth Eagle on his launcher. Reaching the top they found the door wide open but no one was inside.

"Strange," Tsubasa commented staring at the door.

"Other than the fact no one's here?" Madoka corrected.

"There's no forced entry, you always lock the B-Pit correct?"

"Whenever no one's here or when we're closed," Madoka shrugged.

"This person exited, not entered," Tsubasa concluded quickly.

"That was a fast mystery," Madoka joked.

"It's not over. Who left?"

They rushed down the stairs once again.

"Masamune, Gingka, Yu." Madoka paused. "Wait, Yu's not here!"

"Quickly! Outside!" Tsubasa knew Yu often sleep walked so if Yu wandered outside who knew what kind of trouble the kid could cause. Yu did have his bey too.

The two ran back up the stairs and out the door, but no one was there.

Meanwhile Yu was happy as could be. In his eyes it was a warm sunny day, perfect for ice cream.

"Strawberry, Chocolate chip, Mint Chocolate Chip, Tiger, Bubble Gum, Birthday Cake, Neapolitan," Yu sighed happily at the thought. The ice cream shop was only a few corners away so Yu started to run. The shop came into view within two minutes, Yu was so happy he attempted to open the door as fast as possible but instead flew face first into the stained glass doors.

"Aw come on! Give me a break! All I want is one stinking ice cream cone loaded with everything!" Yu stomped his feet angrily. He suddenly straightened up, a grin spreading across his face. "I got it!"

Yu pulled out his launcher and Libra.

"Let it rip!" Yu called loudly. The door shattered to pieces, but the alarm didn't sound surprisingly.

Yu walked through the 'open' door and headed straight to the tubs of ice cream. He had seen many workers dish out ice cream to customers before, how hard could it be?

"I'll take one of everything! Since no one's here I'll just help myself," Yu decided, quite pleased he could get as much as he wanted.

He dished out the largest scoop of everything, in the end he had three cones stacked as high as they could be without falling over.

"Oh yeah!" Yu cheered happily, still asleep.

"Yu!" Madoka shouted as she and Tsubasa raced into the shop. "Oh Yu I'm so glad we found you!"

It was then Yu finally woke up.

"Wait, I was dreaming?" Yu asked confused. "I really did that?" Yu pointed to the shattered door.

"How did you know he was here?" Madoka turned to Tsubasa.

"Happens a lot. That's why I always have tones of ice cream in my freezer," Tsubasa shrugged as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"How am I going to eat all this? It seemed much smaller in my dream," Yu stared at the three cones.

"Don't you think you should put it back Yu?" Madoka suggested.

"Hmmm," Yu thought briefly. "Nah!"

"The ice cream would be mixed together by now anyways, the flavours would get contaminated," Tsubasa pointed out.

"You have a point," Madoka began before a large ice cream stack was handed to her.

"Here! You two will have the other cones, problem solved," Yu cheered.

"No sense in letting it go to waste," Tsubasa agreed since they couldn't put it back.

Before the three left, Tsubasa and Madoka left money behind, they figured if they were going to break into a shop in the middle of the night for ice cream they may as well leave money.

When they got back Masamune and Gingka were still sleeping soundly.

"They slept through all that?" Yu questioned, not very surprised though. "Hey Madoka do you have a stick?"

"Why would you need a stick?" Madoka asked.

"So I can poke Gingki and Masamoomoo, they need to get up," Yu pouted as if the two had been sleeping in for hours.

"Why would we wake them?" Madoka looked around the room just in case something was wrong.

"Have you looked at the time? It's time to get up!" Yu shouted as loud as possible.

"Wha, wha, wha?! Let me at them!" Masamune shot up, already struggling to get his bey out.

"Calm down Masamune, it's only Yu," said Gingka after he got over his initial bafflement.

"Why did you wake us up?" Masamune complained, clearly irritated.

"It's time for the tournament," Yu said in a sing song voice.

"Forget the tournament where did you guys get those delicious ice cream cones?" Masamune shouted.

"Long story," Tsubasa, Madoka, and Yu sighed together.


	4. Beynappers

AN: Thank you very much to Guest and lo'lo for your reviews! Sorry for the day delay, but hey, that's the game.

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own beyblade, only my ideas.

Summary- Beynappers attempt to steal Gan Gan Galaxy's beys while they all sleep at the B-Pit but they find the beys are harder to control than they first thought...

Four silhouettes stole through the night as they reached the tall building known as the B-Pit. Cutting the alarm they entered through the double doors, no sound was made as the four made their way through the building. Finding the stairwell they made their way to Madoka's work room, loud snoring was heard from two of the five residences who occupied the room.

Madoka had fallen asleep while repairing Striker and the other bladers of team Gan Gan Galaxy lay on the floor getting a good night's rest from all the battles they had won and lost during the championships. None of them had felt like going anywhere so they all went to the closest place which turned out to be Madoka's.

The shadows as black as night snuck over to Madoka's desk and opened the container which held Pegasus, Eagle, and Libra, one spot remained open for Striker. Grabbing the case and Striker the four headed towards the stairwell again and out the front door.

"Hey Bob, don't we want to see if these pieces of metal are worth anything or just trash in need of a garbage can?"

"You're right George, let's start with this hunk of junk," the napper Bob agreed, pulling out Libra. "Let it rip! Libra, special move something or other!"

Just then Libra responded with inferno blast, the street lit up in bright neon green. When the light cleared everything was a mess; garbage cans flipped, hair tangled, hats laying around, street lamps toppled over.

"What is the matter with this thing?" Bob asked to no one in particular. "It just makes a mess of things, it will never do!"

"Maybe this one is more fit for our needs," another napper held out Striker to Bob.

"Let's try it shall we? Let it rip!" Bob launched Striker but since Striker's repairs had yet to be completed the bey stopped spinning before anything could be done. "Useless piece of junk," Bob tossed Striker back to the other napper who fiddled with the bey before finally catching it. "Are any of these worth our time?"

"We have two more boss, at least one should be somewhat good," the forth said wearily.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Bob sighed before grabbing Eagle. "Let it rip!"

The TV store nearby was replaying the battle with Tsubasa and Yu against Sophie and Wales.

"Eagle, Shining Tornado Buster!" Tsubasa called out from the screen. Just then Eagle jumped into the sky and came swirling towards the four beynappers.

"Oh no," the four whispered to themselves. Eagle collided solidly with the ground and when the dust finally cleared each face was burnt, hair sizzled and fell to the ground in ashes.

"Really? Is there a bey who doesn't attack those who use it?!" Bob tossed Eagle roughly into the case and grabbed Pegasus. "If you don't work it's the trash can for you. Let it rip!"

The doors of the B-Pit opened and a sleep walking Gingka zombied out, followed closely by Madoka.

"Gingka wake up or you're going to hurt yourself!" Madoka attempted to wake Gingka to no avail.

"Go Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka cried out. Pegasus spun around and around, lifting the beynappers into the air before Pegasus smashed into all of the nappers at once. When the dust cleared once more the nappers lay on the ground dazed.

"Wha?" Gingka was started awake by the noise and even more confused as he stared at the seriously burned robbers with no hair laying at his feet.

AN: Creative names, I know. But when you're in the middle of nowhere with no internet access you don't exactly have a baby name dictionary at your disposal, lol. Plus I wrote this I don't even know how long ago.


	5. It's Not Your Battle

AN: Ok, I was going to update on Monday and that didn't happen. Then I was going to update yesterday and that... didn't happen. Sorry. But hey, it's October now! Yay! The next update will be late but it should still be next week sometime.

I'm glad Yu's ice cream sleepwalking chapter made you laugh, Mawazo! And yes, people should know that team Japan's Beyblades are off limits!

Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will not own Beyblade, only my ideas.

Summary- Gingka is bored watching everyone else battle for a spot in the world championships so instead of sitting there, things get a little out of hand...

"I'm bored!" Gingka complained while watching Pegasus circle around the leg of a coffee table aimlessly.

"Then come over here and watch the tournament," Hikaru suggested turning her attention back to the stadium.

"But I want to battle as well! I feel as if I watch even a second I'll explode!" Gingka exaggerated.

"Oh come on Gingka, just pretend you're one of the people battling," Ryo suggested.

"That might work," Gingka stood up to stand beside his dad.

It was Kyoya and Tsubasa's battle, the two beys clashed together fiercely causing multiple explosions.

"Can't. Take it. Much longer!" Gingka clutched his fist trying to hold back his urge to battle, but it was no use. "Beyblade battle here I come!" Gingka yelled.

With that Gingka leaped through the glass shattering it to pieces. Ryo and Hikaru stood there bewildered.

"Gingka what do you think you're doing?" Ryo called from the new gap in the wall.

"Let it rip!" Gingka called as he continued to fall. Everyone looked up towards Gingka in shock.

"Hey this is my battle! What do you think you're doing?" Kyoya growled, irritated.

"I couldn't help it! I just had to battle!" Gingka squealed obviously pleased with himself.

"Wow what an amazing turn of events! Gingka, who was already proclaimed as the team leader of team Japan, just jumped through a window to battle!" The DJ announced surprised.

"Isn't that against the rules?" A random person in the crowd shouted loudly.

"Uhh. Good point there," DJ began, "but who cares?! This will turn out to be an amazing three way battle! Trust me; you don't want to miss this!"


	6. Spotless

Disclaimer- I do not, have not, and will not own Beyblade, only my ideas.

Summary- Yu's room is a complete mess and Tsubasa's had enough.

Spotless.

That was what Tsubasa had told him. So Yu sat crossed legged in one of the few bare patches of flooring, contemplating the word.

"He wants me to clean my room," Yu rocked back and forth. "But who's he to tell me what to do! If I don't want to clean it I shouldn't have to. Besides it's not like it's his room. It's _mine!_ Mine, mine, mine, mine! And I like it this way!" Yu continued to pout, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Groaning he stood up and flopped onto his polka dot sheeted bed. But he did live with Tsubasa. It was _his_ house.

"He wouldn't kick me out. Would he?" Yu questioned himself, remembering all the times he had caused an over abundance of mischief. Like the time Tsubasa left him alone and he ate all the ice cream but forgot that he had spilt some on the carpet. It still had a light stain on it. Or the time he wanted to try the guitar amplifier and snuck out of his room in the middle of the night and accidentally turned the volume all the way up, effectively waking up half the block. And he couldn't forget the time he tried washing the clothes and put the reds in with the whites... Tsubasa wasn't too happy about having to wear a pink shirt until he could find a new one. Yu had found it extremely hilarious, especially because he put his white clothes in a different load.

The young orange haired kid didn't have to continue his list. He got the point.

But spotless... How was he going to do what Tsubasa said without cleaning his room? He hummed in thought.

Spotless.

Spot. Less.

Without spots.

He glanced at his bed sheet... "A room without spots," he murmured.

Swinging himself upwards, a mischievous smirk crept across his face. That was the answer. The definition of spotless, or rather, Yu's definition of spotless, was exactly the solution he had been looking for. And he realized quite quickly there was another definition that he could use to his advantage.

"Boy will Tsubasa be surprised," Yu stifled a giggle behind a small hand.

Tsubasa blew on his steaming mug of tea. He should really check on Yu.

A nagging feeling had been bugging him for a while now and it was a familiar one. It was identical to the one he had had when he went to bed the night Yu had tried using the amplifier, only to leave the eagle blader half deaf for a week. Tsubasa shook his head. It still amazed him that Yu, who had been the closest to the amp, could still hear without any difficulties.

Taking a sip of his drink, he set it down on the coffee table. That was it. Yu had been way too quiet and hadn't made much of a fuss after he had told him to clean his room.

Spotless. That was the term he had used, and he sure hoped Yu had for once listened to him.

He strode into the hallway and paused before the first door. Knocking twice, he opened it.

What he saw made him freeze.

There was Yu, situated on top of a mound of stuffies, flipping through the pages of the comic. Sprawled out around the boy was every toy, book, and object the kid owned, leaving no spot of carpet visible.

Then his eyes drifted fearfully to the once polka dotted bed sheets. They were completely black, a sharpie lay open on Yu's pillow and dark smudge marks had discoloured the boy's fingers.

Seeing Tsubasa in the doorway, Yu waved a cheery hello. "Hey, Tsubasa! What's up? I did as you asked. Spot. Less," Yu grinned cheekily.

Tsubasa groaned. He was going to have to re-evaluate his word choice.

AN- This one shot was created when I contemplated all the times I had been told to clean my room. I realized the word "spotless" is a consistently used term to describe what parents want your room to look like. So I continued to ponder the word until I came up with the conclusion that Yu did. You can have room without spots, as in polka dot spots, or have no spots on which you can stand without stepping on something. I, personally, like that conclusion.


	7. Dares

Gingka, Masamune, Yu, and Kyoya sat in a circle while Tsubasa and Madoka watched. Tsubasa sat on the couch while Madoka sat on her work chair.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Madoka asked warily.

"Why wouldn't we?" Gingka tilted his head, confused.

"Because once you dare someone to do something you're suppose to follow the dare. Luckily these will be dares that are _not_ embarrassing," Madoka began, eyeing everyone to make sure they understood. "You all got that?"

"Yes ma'am!" Gingka, Masamune, Yu said in sync, saluting.

"Oh oh oh! Can I go first? Pretty please! Oh pretty please!" Yu begged.

"Sure thing Yu," Gingka smiled.

"Ok ok, I dare Yo Yo not to get mad for an entire week!"

"What! Are you joking?" Kyoya shouted loudly.

"Nope," Yu shook his head, "and you just got mad. Yo Yo," he said smirking.

"Alright, then I'll dare you not to eat any junk food for a week!" Kyoya had picked just the right dare for Yu. He had at least four ice creams a day, one if not two meals included pizza, and candy was one of Yu's many number 1 foods.

"Are you kidding, Yo Yo? That's impossible, are you crazy?" Yu stood up pouting.

"Serves you right for calling me Yo Yo," Kyoya smirked.

"This just stinks! I don't like this game anymore!" Yu stomped his feet multiple times before sitting down again.

"Alright, my turn," Gingka smiled mischievously, he turned his head to the only other person he could dare: Masamune.

"Get on on with it already! You're putting me in suspense, and as the number one blader you have to spill all your secrets!" Masamune whinned.

"WHAT? Number one blader? That would be me, and my dare to you is no eating hamburgers for a week and when I want a burger you have to get me one," Gingka argued, obviously proud of his dare.

"Impossible! Not even a day without a juicy sweet burger would dive me nuts!" Masamune stood up and this time he was the one stomping his feet.

"Then you better think about switching to french fries," Tsubasa said calmly, he was quite amused though.

"Stay out of this Tsubasa, you're not even playing," Masamune turned his head to face Tsubasa.

"And for good reason," Tsubasa shrugged, returning to his book.

Masamune sat down realizing it was his turn and the only one left to dare was the one who dared him.

"Fine then, if I can't eat burgers for a week, you can't beyblade for a week!" Masamune pointed a finger at Gingka, making his point clear.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted knowing for Gingka that really was nearly impossible.

"You can't be serious, come on I'll do anything else," Gingka pleaded, eyes large and hands clasped desperately.

"Nope, a dare's a dare," Masamune crossed his arms and closed his eyes, he was dead serious.

"Alright then, dares start now," Madoka announced hesitantly. Gingka deflated in defeat.

"How about instead of doing our dares for a week, we see who can last the longest, the winner gets a prize," Kyoya suggested.

"Fine by me. Masamune? Yu?" Gingka asked.

"I'm in for it!" Cheered Masamune, standing up.

"Fine, if Yo Yo, Gingki, and Masamoomoo agree then sure," shrugged Yu.

All of them thinking they would only need to hold out a few hours before the others cracked.

Three days later:

Kyoya already lost his cool and Yu couldn't stand even a day without a tasty treat. Masamune was drooling over burgers while Gingka was ready to explode.

"You know you could just both lose at the same time," Madoka sighed, she was annoyed at Gingka and Masamune because they kept bothering her about how unfair it was.

"And lose the prize? No way!" Gingka and Masamune shouted together.


	8. Diet

AN: This is the request from MaMcMu. It took much longer than intended so it will be the only request that I'm going to do. If you haven't read the last chapter it is connected to this and will make this one make more sense (the last chapter was written years ago so it's style is much different that here). I think for now this will wrap up "Beyblade's Funniest Moments" unless I stumble across more old works on my iPod that I'm hoping will start up. I just realized how much I owe that little device. So thank you everyone for your support on the first story I've managed to convince myself to share. For anyone having doubts like I did for years, just go ahead and post your work. You've spent your time and energy writing or drawing, it deserves to be shown off! Yes, it wont be perfect, but perfect is a term that i've come to realize doesn't apply to us, and our faults can make something even more beautiful.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters (Just realized I forgot this in the last chapter but I don't own Beyblade there either). The idea here is MaMcMu's.

It had happened not long after the dare war had ceased due to Gingka and Masamune's absentminded defeats. There had been a Beyblade tournament and, without thinking, Gingka signed up the moment he heard about it, completely forgetting the dare. Of course Masamune had applied as well, knowing full well that this would be Gingka's inevitable downfall.

Gingka had been one of the first contestants up at the dish, while Masamune had settled smugly into his seat. But what he had failed to notice was that his mind was so preoccupied on Gingka that his subconsciousness had been left to run his pre-tournament routine, which included buying (and eating) a hamburger.

The DJ started the countdown.

"3!"

Watching with an admirable amount of attention for a hyper active teen, Masamune slowly raised his snack to his mouth.

Feet planted, Gingka brought his bey and launcher up into position above the dish, fingers curled around the rip cord.

"2!"

Masamune's mouth widened, bringing the juicy meat and bun closer.

Gingka's arm tensed, ready to pull back.

"1!"

The burger settled between his teeth.

The rip cord twitched.

"Let it rip!"

He bit down, letting the moist flavours flood into his mouth.

He launched, letting the thrill of a beybattle fill his being to the brim.

It was only then that both bladers realized what they had done. Gingka turned around and Masamune stood up.

They could only stare at each other before bursting into hysterics over who lost first. It was needless to say that although Gingka's opponent was a newbie, they defeated the world champion with ease.

Now, what happened not long after all that had gone down, was a result of what had happened even before the tournament. Gingka couldn't bey battle so Masamune battled as often as possible, jumping at every chance he got to flaunt his skills without Gingka showing him up. But Masamune's inability to eat burgers had led Gingka to jump at every chance he got to eat one in front of the self proclaimed #1 blader. And _that_ was what had lead to the pegasus blader's current predicament...

Gingka struggled to fit in the chair, shifting and trying different angles in a futile attempt to just sit without falling off.

Madoka physically flinched as the wooden chair creaked and snapped in frightening intervals. Unable to take anymore of Gingka's fidgeting, Madoka clenched her fists and mentally prepared herself for an all out war.

"Gingka!"

The Pegasus blader froze and clutched the chair to keep from landing his butt on the floor. "What is it, Madoka?"

"Don't you dare 'what' me! You already know what it is!"

"That the next world championship is coming soon and we haven't signed up yet?"

"Yeah, what's up with that? The team with the number one blader, meaning myself of course, should be the first team on the list! Even if we need to camp out in front of the WBBA a week before the sign up opens!" Masamune protested.

"Ugh! You're all infuriating, you know that?" Madoka growled.

Yu piped up in his sing song voice. "It's because Ben-Ben now has competition."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to comment on someone's weight?" Gingka exclaimed.

"But I didn't even say your name," Yu crossed his arms and closed his eyes, pouting.

"Well you implied it!" Gingka argued.

Yu opened an eye. "I don't even know what that means!"

Tsubasa sighed tiredly. "This isn't getting us anywhere. We all decided to meet at Madoka's to figure out what to do about Gingka's..." he paused to consider his word choice. "Current inability to blade."

"What are you talking about, I can battle perfectly!" Gingka moved to take Pegasus out of his pocket but in doing so lost the only leverage he had keeping him in the chair.

Flailing helplessly he toppled over sideways. The chair wobbled and with a frightened look, Gingka gulped and cried out as the chair landed on top of him.

"You can hardly sit in a chair, let alone walk. What makes you think you can beybattle?" Madoka exclaimed. She stood up and walked to stand over top of Gingka who was pinned down under the chair.

Gingka could only look away. Wether he wanted to admit it or not, he knew Madoka was right. His near immediate weight gain after the tournament was surely just for the convince of the author, he thought bitterly. He still hadn't gotten used to the way his body now moved and because of that hadn't been able to adjust his blading style.

Madoka let out a breath. "I have no choice. Gingka Hagane, I present you with your dieting schedule." Pulling out a sheet of paper, the mechanic thrust it before the said blader with obvious importance.

The eyes of the rest of the assembled team members widened. Even Tsubasa raised his head suddenly.

"A what?!" Gingka, Yu, and Masamune shouted.

"A dieting schedule," Madoka repeated. "And you will follow it to the vegetable."

"Vegetables?!" The same three cried.

Ripping the paper out of Madoka's hands, Gingka scanned it over to the best of his one armed ability. The other was still pinned.

"Fruit, yogurt, salad... Wait. Where's the hamburgers?!"

Madoka placed her hands on her hips. "Since that is what got you into this mess to begin with, I figured you could do without them."

"Figured... I could... do without them..." Gingka could feel his eyes tear up. "How could you?"

"Now, this takes effect immediately, so that means no more chips, ice cream, junk food, fast food, and above all, no hamburgers."

"What about a chicken burger," Gingka asked timidly.

"No burgers," Madoka corrected strictly.

Gingka deflated. He only wished he had deflated physically.

Three days had gone by since Gingka's appointed diet and he had learned fairly quickly that it would take a lot more than just persistence to get past Madoka.

Somehow she was always at every joint in town that served hamburgers. And always at the table closest to the door.

Gingka had tried the back door but had been attacked by an angry chef wielding a spatula, scolded in a language he could only guess might have been Spanish, threatened by a knife wielding butcher, and bombarded by an entire kitchen staff that looked like freakish siblings. It was also complete with a small man who beat his fist into his open palm twice before charging and latching onto his head, successfully tackling him to the ground.

It was safe to say that late night escape runs were just as, if not more, futile. Madoka would be waiting at the kitchen table in the dark with only a candle lit in front of her to make sure Gingka saw her. If he tried the window she was waiting outside. Meanwhile, the back door that lead to a sketchy alleyway was host to a variety of traps, each one strategically placed. He couldn't tell wether they were for him or a possible intruder, but he concluded it served as a double purpose.

Therefore he had sought out the only person that could understand his predicament: Benkei.

"So let me get this straight," the bull blader began. "You ate one too many hamburgers, gained a bunch of weight, you can't beybattle properly, and Madoka put you on a diet."

"Pretty much."

Gingka eyed Benkei's burger enviously. Why did he have to meet him at a fast food place?

He could feel a string of drool begin to seep from the corner of his mouth...

"Ahem!"

Gingka straightened at the sound of Madoka's voice.

"I wasn't thinking about eating it, I swear!" Gingka denied helplessly, frantically waving his arms,

"I thought so," Madoka said, returning to her laptop.

Suddenly, Benkei stood up and slammed his fists onto the table, drawing the attention of pretty much everyone in the restaurant.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull! You're looking at this the wrong way! You shouldn't be looking for a way to lose weight, you should be experiencing the joys of being bigger than everyone else! That's it! I, Benkei, shall prove to you that there is no reason for you to be down!"

Benkei grabbed Gingka by the wrist and hulled him to his feet, reefing him out the double doors at such a speed that he was dragging the red haired blader behind him, despite his newly developed size.

Gingka flailed helplessly. "But what about your beautiful hamburger?!"

"Now, I call this human bowling. Except unlike p.e. class, you don't run the risk of hitting your head on the wall."

Glancing nervously down the hill, Gingka backed away slowly.

Benkei had lined up ten empty garbage cans in a triangular formation, forming giant makeshift bowling pins at the bottom of the hill."

"Rule number one," Benkei began, "use slopes to your advantage!"

"Do you do this a lot?" Gingka gulped.

"No."

With a hardy slap on the back, Benkei sent Gingka staggering forwards. He tripped over his feet and flew literally head over heels down the hill. A loud tin bang sounded as he collided with the garbage cans.

Benkei strode down to meet him at the bottom.

"Did I get a strike?" Gingka asked dizzily.

One can stood standing but just before Benkei could tell Gingka that, another one continued to roll and hit it, knocking it down.

"Two more and you can call it a turkey!" Benkei exclaimed.

"Turkey..." Gingka moaned.

Meanwhile, Yu had found himself sitting at Madoka's table across from Masamune, counting his candy stash, or in other words, the only currency he dealt in.

With a triumphant gleam he pushed a handful forwards. "I bet ten pieces of candy that Gingki will out weight Ben Ben by the end of next week!"

Masamune tapped the table a few times with his finger in thought. "Alright then, I'll match your bet at ten pieces. I say Gingka will out weigh Benkei by the end of this week!" He tossed his own goodies into the central pile.

Tsubasa opened an eye. "Aren't you two a little young to be gambling?"

"Shhh!" Yu hushed, glancing around quickly. "The cops might hear you."

Gingka glanced up the apple tree, "Um, Benkei, I haven't exactly grown any taller you know?"

"Rule number two, apply your strength to everyday tasks!" The bull bladder huffed proudly.

"Oh! I know what you're saying!" With a smirk Gingka pulled out Pegasus, albeit clumsily, and prepped his launcher.

"Hey- you're not-"

"Let it rip!"

While he _had_ been aiming towards a branch, Pegasus ricocheted off the solid trunk and flew back at him, straight towards his head.

With a yelp, Gingka flailed and just barely missed being decapitated by his own blade. Pegasus hit the wall behind them, cutting away some of the stone, before coming to a wobbly spin at his feet.

"Bu-bu-bu-bull! That's not it!"

Benkei wrapped his arms around the tree as Gingka struggled to pick up Pegasus without falling over, which he nearly did in surprise.

"Benkei?"

"Bu-bu-bu-buuullllll!" Benkei began to shake the tree, apples pelting down.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Gingka cried, desperately trying to cover his head from the onslaught.

When he opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he had closed, a group of little kids had gathered, bright smiles on their faces.

"Thanks mister! That tree doesn't have any branches low enough for us to climb, we thought all the apples were going to go bad."

"Yeah, it would have been a real shame," a little girl smiled.

Benkei leaned down to ruffled their hair. "You're welcome, bu-bu-bu-bull!"

"Bu-bu-bu-bulllllll!" The little kids giggled, copying him.

Benkei laughed good heartedly and Gingka just stared for a while before smiling himself.

"Hm, it seems that was the last tree with apples still on it, looks like we'll just have to come back again so you can try it too!" Benkei exclaimed.

Gingka groaned, while things had turned out flawlessly this time (and this was Benkei here, the bull wouldn't have cared if he was caught), but he did _not_ want to be caught doing that by Yu and especially not by Kyoya or Ryuga. They'd probably start shipping him with the tree and next thing he'd know they'd set a date and stuff him in a wedding dress. Maybe he'd at least be able to negotiate having Pegasus as his bridesmaid if he was lucky.

Yeah. He wasn't planning on hugging a tree.

It was late by the time Benkei had finally released him, promising a full day tomorrow, and Gingka was absolutely famished. All he could think about was a large juicy burger, that wasn't a crime was it? Envisioning the juice dripping from the meat... crisp bacon... slightly warmed, soft bun...

Smack!

Gingka was startled from his daydream when he ran straight into the B-Pit's glass doors. How on earth was he here already?

When he opened the doors the whole team was staring at him. Madoka, front and center, motioned to Yu and Masamune who had been standing right next to the doors. They manoeuvred behind him and locked the door then took Gingka by the arms.

"H-hey, what are you guys-"

"Bring him in," Madoka motioned towards the back of the B-Pit, towards the dining room.

Gingka's first thought was food, glorious food, but then he remembered that this was Madoka. He had no chance of a number 1 blader meal. Oh great, he was so hungry he was beginning to talk like Masamune.

When they rounded the corner his worst fears were realized. There, sitting on the table, in all its green and ungloryness, was a plate heaped with vegetables. He started to struggle, tried to pry his arms out from his friend's, but they held tight. He couldn't even shake little Yu. The two shoved him down into the seat across from the cursed dish. This was bad. Masamune and Yu were cooperating without arguing.

Madoka strode forwards. "Guard the door."

Masamune and Yu nodded, taking their place just outside but not before Gingka watched Yu pass something blue to Madoka.

" I wonder what would happen if I changed out the attack ring and switched the performance tip to a WD..." Madoka eyed Pegasus, spinning his blade around in her hand.

Gingka paled. How had Yu managed to get Pegasus? He was so going to get that kid for this.

"I've got a spare if you need it, Madoka," Tsubasa offered indifferently.

"Why thank you Tsubasa! I think I'll-"

"No! No! No! There's no need for that now," Gingka waved frantically, sweating nervously. "I'll eat them, I'll eat them, just please spare Pegasus!" He begged, hands now pleading.

"Ok then," Madoka motioned to the plate, "eat up."

Gingka gulped, glancing at his partner once more. "For you and only you." He slowly raised the fork to his mouth and took a tiny bite off the lettuce.

Sighing, Madoka pulled out her computer. "Tsubasa?"

The eagle blader nodded and pulled out the extra WD tip, handing it to the girl. "Here you are, Madoka."

A look of dread settled onto Gingka's face.

"Ok, lets see here," Madoka pulled out one of her tools, conveniently in her front pocket and not the case she meticulously kept every piece of equipment that was currently downstairs. That's when even Gingka knew that this had all been planned and he had no hope in avoiding the vegetables that sat mockingly in front of him, laughing.

He quickly sprung into action. "I'm eating, I'm eating! See?!" Gingka swung back the contents of the plate into his mouth, cheeks bulging and eyes watering.

The mechanic raised a brow along with the tool towards Pegasus. "Swallow."

With one last frightful look at Pegasus, begging to be saved, he did as she threatened and with a herculean effort, forced his throat to contract and swallow the contents. He coughed harshly and gulped down the rather large glass of water that they had thankfully given him.

"There, now was that so difficult?" Madoka tilted her head as her lips curled into an innocent smile. She passed the WD tip back to Tsubasa. "Kept it on hand would you, please?"

Gingka could have sworn he saw his silver haired friend smile sadistically. Or maybe that was just the paranoia setting in. Yeah, that was it. The same paranoia that had lead him to believe Yu and Masamune were playing an illegal gambling game.

"But I'm _sure_ Gingka will be more corporative tomorrow," Madoka paused, eyeing him. "Riigggghhttt, Gingka?"

"Y-yeah, w-whatever you say, Madoka," Gingka gulped, sweat starting to make his shirt stick uncomfortably to his back.

Slowly but surely, even if they had to tie Pegasus to rope suspended in front of a treadmill, they'd find ways to motivate the red haired blader. Madoka smirked in a way very unlike her, she was starting to enjoy this.

If Gingka was scared before, he was beyond terrified now. Now, he didn't even know if he ever wanted to eat another burger again if it was going to lead to this.

Were diets supposed to be this scary?


End file.
